


Nous Romàntics

by anathemas



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, FC Barcelona, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anathemas/pseuds/anathemas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marc-André and Rafael Alcântara are best friends, they feel something for each other but never have courage to admit and they thought the feeling was not reciprocal, but some good friends will help them with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nous Romàntics

Marc André jumps of the couch screaming with joy and dropping the controller on the ground "I WIN 5-1. FIVE!" Rafael rolls his eyes turning to Marc "Hey can you chill, please!"

"You are so suck on fifa, the worst!" he said laughing.

Rafael gasps dramatically at that "How dare you insult me like that in my house? Here am I being a good friend calling you to come over and that's how I'm treated."

Marc shakes his head as he sits back, more close to Rafael now, they arms are practically touching each other.

"True, but as you said you invited me so you can't complain." he said shrugging his shoulders.

"I also invited Thiago and Mario but they choose go for a dinner together... It's terrible have friends who date each other." Rafa complains.

Marc smiles turning his face to look at Rafael "Do you see how good I am and you being all dramatic." Marc gives a wink to him "You'll always have me."

Rafael starts to blush really hard after what he heard, his eyes fixed on his feet he took courage to look again in Marc's face who was smiling for him, he cleared his throat before speak again.

"Yeah... Hum, I'm starving go make something for me to eat."

"I'm your guest, YOU go make something for me to eat."

"Oh please marquinhos, do you remember the last time that I tried to cook?" Rafael said making a puppy eyes. 

"Ugh okay..." the taller man pushes himself up from the couch snorting "But just to clarify I'm doing this  because my food is really better."

Rafinha showed his tongue to Marc as an answer and watches him go to the kitchen. It's funny how Marc already know every inch of Rafael's house he's been there all the time. It's nice, have someone you trust with you, with whom you can count, Marc is so nice, funny and intelligent, he love's that, Rafael thinks lying on the couch, letting out a deep breath. He woke from his thoughts with his phone vibrating in his pocket, he take the phone and look at the screen viewing the text from his brother, Thiago.

 

** [8:17 PM] Thiago:  ** I hope by this time you already have kissed him!

Rafael looked startled and confused by the message, he frowned raising an eyebrow, he clicks on the screen and the keyboard pops up to send the reply.

**[8:20 PM] Rafinha:** What the fuck are saying?

The reply came seconds later.

**[8:20 PM] Thiago:** Oh don't came to me with that. You two are so obvious!!!

**[8:21] Rafinha:** Idk what are talking shouldn't you be fucking your boyfriend now?

**[8:23 PM] Thiago:** First we came for a dinner just to let you two alone and second ARE YOU KIDDING ME??? We know you like each other okay.

Rafael reads that, he's face burning, probably he's cheeks are a little red, It's lucky that Marc wasn't there to see this, that would be embarrassed. His attention go to somewhere else when he listens something breaking in the kitchen.

 

"Marc are breaking my house now? I just ask for food!" Rafinha screams the question.

"SHUT UP" Marc screams back of the kitchen and then replied in a more sweet tone of voice "I will buy you another cup."

Rafael starts to laugh after the answer, Marc aways fell gulty for things like that porbably he will buy three new cups for him, It's kinda sweet though. When he looks back for his cell phone screen reading the message again he decide to answer.

 

**[8:32 PM] Rafinha:** What makes you think that he likes me back?

 

If they already knew what is the point of lying? Yes, he have a crush in Marc since the first time they meet each other when he moves to Spain to work and Mario introduced them, but the guy never showed interest and Rafael was afraid to ask him out, then they become truly friends he was sure that was not going to pass it despite of your feelings.

 

**[8:36 PM] Thiago:** Well let me see... You guys are AWAYS together. You live in his apartment and he lives at yours and I'm sure that I see HIS CLOTHES IN YOUR CLOSET. Your eyes bright when you look at him and whe you are not looking arc are all heart eyes for you. Pay attention you dumb how can you not see?

 

Rafael's face now was totally red more than before, was he so obvious? Ahd he is not dumb he wold notice If Marc act differently and looked at him like that, right?

"Rafa?" he look up alarmed from his phone and find a bright blue eyes looking back at him "I was calling you but have no answer, c'mon the food is ready... And I have something to show you!" Marc smirked.

Rafael put his phone on his pocket again and pushes himself up to go to the kitchen but Marc stopped him on the way.

"Wait... It's surprise you need to close your eyes." and then Rafaeel have a big white hands in front of his eyes.

"Hey what the???" he let that came out of his mouth.

Marc lead him to the kitchen, Rafael could feel him on his back just some millimeters away from him and the German soft hands over his eyes, that was making him nervous and was not about the curiosity.

"Okay you can look now!" Marc says removing his hands of Rafael's eyes.

"Wow mac and cheese, was that the surprise?"

"No you idiot, this is the surprise." Marc pointed to a plate.

"Oh my god, I can't believe, I love you so much." Rafael said looking to the plate of 'Brigadeiro' that was Rafa favorite Brazilian dessert. "How did you know to do that?" he asks smiling.

"Well I found the recipe on the internet, It's exacly the same I think, but you said that was your favorite so I tried." Marc answered happy, Rafael was about to put a finger on the plate to try when Marc snaps his hand "It's not to eat now, let's eat the food first."

Rafael grimaced but agrees, they take the food and the drinks to the living room and put in some aleatory series to watch on netflix, they aways fight about what to watch but this time agrees in something. Rafael was devouring all the mac and cheese and that makes Marc laughs hard.

"What?" Rafael ask with mouth full of food.

"Rafa you don't know how to eat." he said laughing reached in out and wiped a smudge of food from the corner of Rafael's mouth.

Rafael was suddenly very awake at how close their faces were. The laughs died and there was just the sound of their breaths in the living room now, they looked in the eyes of each other and then Marc eyes slides to look at Rafael's mouth and again at his eyes.

_Oh god he is going to kiss me?_ He tought. Time slowed, is that what he wanted since the first time so maybe the guys are right and Marc wanted that too. _Stop thinking and kiss him._

He leaned forwad, and pressed his lips in Marc's lips. Gentle at first, experrimenting, texting, wanting to feel evererything. Then Marc's hand slid along his cheek to his neck deepening the kiss, feeling the taste of their tongues. It felt amazing, was like they are made for this, the taste, the touch's, everything.

They spend some time like that, touching each other, kissing more, when Rafael put his hands on Marc breasts and pushed it a little.

"Hey?" he said in a low voice.

"What?" Marc asked whispering.

"We should eat that 'brigadeiro' you made right? Let's go!" Rafael said smiling and getting up.

"I thiught you would say something serious..." Marc replied.

"Like what?"

"Maybe, that you like me." Marc face was all red and Rafael's thinks that he loves that so much too.

Rafael took Marc's hands to help him up and look into his eyes.

"I like you, a lot you don't how much... I thought I was showing to you just now in the couch." he said smiling.

"You're an idiot... I like you too."

And then Marc leans down to play an soft kiss in Rafael's mouth before they go to the kitchen.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So here I'm again, It's my second fanfic here I'm hope you guys like that one, It's a cliche but I love cliches!!!  
> Comment if you guys like it, or if you find any errors can also talk, thank you.  
> And finally I would like to dedicate that for my beautiful friends that always help me ily.


End file.
